This invention relates generally to amusement devices and more particularly to an improved tennis racket and stringing method.
All tennis rackets have a "sweet spot" at the center of the racket which provides a lively reactance when struck by the ball. The "sweet spot" results from the interaction of the greatest length of main strings and cross strings. As the strings get shorter, the reactance changes. A further cause of the reactance change is the relative tightness of the main strings and cross strings.
In conventional rackets and stringing methods, the main strings are generally applied first and have a given tension. The cross strings are then interwoven, generally from either the top or bottom and then proceeding to the opposite end. FIG. 5, illustrates a conventional racket in which the cross strings are strung from top to bottom. The main string 10 is seen to be slightly bowed as the cross string 12 is added. As additional cross strings 14 and 16 are added, the main string is bowed and tension thereon is increased. Thus, it is seen that the main string 10 substantially straightens out at the bottom end. When cross strings 18, 20 and 22 are added, there is no bowing of the main string. This method of stringing also causes a change in reactance of the racket.